Conventionally, a card reader has been known, which includes a card conveying mechanism structured to convey a card along a card conveying passage (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In a card reader described in Patent Literature 1, a card conveying mechanism includes: a conveying roller structured to convey a card; a motor; an input-side gear fixed to a rotation shaft of the motor; an output-side gear fixed to a rotation shaft to which the conveying roller is fixed; and two reduction gears disposed between the input-side gear and the output-side gear. Each of the reduction gears includes a large gear part that is disposed on an input side of power to be transmitted from the motor, and a small gear part that is disposed on an output side of power to be transmitted from the motor and is smaller in pitch diameter than the large gear part. The large gear part and the small gear part are coaxially disposed with each other. Further, the two reduction gears are disposed to be adjacent to each other in a conveying direction of the card.